The present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus that comprises one or more gears to transmit power.
A power transmission apparatus that uses a motor driving force to move a target object has been conventionally used. A method to restrict a rotation range of a gear to restrict a moving range of a target object to a desired range has also been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-340153 discloses a configuration to restrict a rotation range of a gear by causing a stop plate, which rotates along with the rotation of the gear, to abut a stop washer that is arranged coaxially with a pinion gear.